


A chance at love

by Lominis



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lominis/pseuds/Lominis
Summary: While at a banquet for their film "Call me by your name", some hidden truths come out between Armie and Timothee.Also, slight mention of Henry Cavill.





	A chance at love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I haven't written a fic in such a long time! so I'm really sorry if it's not the best thing in the world. I still need to do a lot of dusting when it comes to my writing, and get back into the swing of things. And by the way, is it just me, or it seems that Armie in interviews lately seems more distant towards Timmy, while Timmy keeps gushing how much Armie is like a brother to him?!   
> Okay, I said enough, so I'll shut up now. All mistakes are my own, English isn't my first language, so I hope you won't hang me by the end of it.   
> Enjoy!

** A chance at love **

Timothee looked at Armie, while the later was laughing at something his friend, Henry Cavill was saying. His undulated happiness shone around him and infected all who was present in the room. Timothee smiled sadly and turned to the buffet table, deciding that if he is already here, having to watch Armie cozying up to his old co-star and charming the pants off of everybody else, he might as well gorge himself on good food and alcohol. Nobody will notice. He was just Timothee, small, skinny, too awkward for his own good, Timothee. He is not, let's say.... Henry Cavill, Mr. Superman himself. He is not as tall as him, or broad as him, he might never be, so why would Armie, good hearted, tall, broad, attractive Armie will want anything to do with a clingy kid after this press tour is over? Sure, he might indulge young Timothee now but Timothee just waited to the moment the door to Armie's heart and life will slam shut in his face. 

"Timmy!" Luca approached him, grabbing his hand and leading him in the direction of some suites, probably some important film producers that Luca wanted to brag in front. Luca was so proud of him, he kept saying it through this whole press, and gushing to everyone he met about "young talented Timmy". Armie on the other hand, remind tight lipped and didn't talked about his co-star unless someone asked directly. Another thing that made Timmy's stomach drop every day since their interviews together started to gather up speed. Was Armie tired of him already? Timmy smiled and shook hands, trying to seem like he was listening and taking interest in what they had to say, he tried to be good for Luca, to act like a mature person, maybe then Armie will pay more attention to him and consider him as not just a kid.

Timmy glanced to where Armie stood and saw him walking out of the room with Henry in tow. He sighed and excused himself out of the conversation, claiming a head ache. Lucky for them, the banquet was set in the hotel they were staying in at the moment. Timmy took the back entrance and went out, deciding that he couldn’t sit and do nothing at this moment, this will only lead him to dark thoughts and self-hate, like he was prone to do while left alone with only his mind for company. 

He walked around the streets aimless, almost moving in a haze, trying to make sense of his feelings towards Armie, trying to understand how deep they ran, could he see himself living his life without him? Is he ready for the pain of separation? The same pain Elio was confronted with as Oliver boarded the train? Is there any chance that Armie will see in him anything else but a clingy kid? Timmy circled back to the hotel; with a clearer head he knew one thing for sure. His love for Armie hadn't burned out in all this months before the press tour and after departing Crema. Armie was everything to him now, the air, the life, the sun, and maybe he should come to terms with the fact that just like the real sun in the sky, Armie will forever be out of reach. Timmy exited the elevator in Armie's and his floor, catching sight of Henry coming out of Armie's room.

Timmy sighed and turned to go to his own room, ready for a self-pity party when he heard Armie call his name. "Timmy! Come here! Let's do a movie night!" Armie enthused as his long legs carried him towards Timmy and he grabbed the younger one's arm and started dragging him inside. "Armie!" Timmy squeaked as he was manhandled by the huge man, like a rag doll, being shoved first into the room and thrown on the sofa, looking up, bewildered, at Armie. "Right where I want you" Armie smirked and flopped himself next to Timmy. "So, movie, choose" Armie handed Timmy the remote, spreading himself comfortably next to Timmy. "Armie, what's going on? Didn't you just have a "movie" night with your friend?" Timmy narrowed his eyes while using air quotes around the word "movie". He couldn't make heads or tails from Armie's complete change in his behavior towards him, and for a matter of fact, this complete 90 degrees angered him . "Oh!" realization downed on Armie's face. "You think me and Henry…? No, you got it all wrong! I needed his advice on something…something concerning you as a matter of fact" Armie blushed and looked down, staring at his lap. "Concerning me? Like what? Like how to get rid of a child that has no business clinging to you like he does?" Timmy snorted and felt tears springs to his eyes. "No!that's not what it is!" Armie hurried to shush him. "I…you are the best thing that ever happened to me, little Timmy Tim. I never thought while taking on this role that I meet someone like you. Someone so wise beyond his years, a free spirit, and a big heart in such a small body" Armie reached his hand and wiped a tear from Timmy's cheek, letting his hand linger there. "You are life itself my Timmy, and I didn't know how to come out and say that I needed you….that I can't lose you. I…I…I love you, and not as a little brother, I love you as Elio loved Oliver and Oliver loved Elio. Let's change their end of the story, let's give them what they never had…a future together. Say yes my Elio, my Timmy, please".

Timmy stared at Armie stunned for a minute, he didn't expect that speech, he didn't expect Armie to spill his heart to him, but his fantasy became real. He tackled Armie to the couch beneth them, sprinkling kissed all over his face. "Yes! My Oliver, my Armie! I want that, I want all of that and more. But why did you shut me out during this whole press? Why you did not introduced me to your friend Henry? I was sure you preferred him since he was like you; he wasn't small and skinny like me. I was afraid you grew tired of me" Timmy babbled nervously, nestled in Armie's lap. "I was afraid my love, I was afraid that one wrong move and I'll expose myself. How much you mean to me, how much I wanted you, and I'll freak you out, make you run the other way" Armie confessed as he looked into Timmy's eyes, "I avoided introducing you to Henry because I knew he will take interest, try to steal you from me unknowingly, make me jealous. I invited him up to my room to ask him how is best to approach you, how to confess. A lot of people don't know it, but Henry is good at giving out advice." Armie smiled as he ran his fingers through Timmy's hair, making the smaller man purr. "I thought I better man up and bring you to me to watch movies while trying to find the courage to confess. Needless to say you beat me to the punch my dove." Armie bent down to kiss Timmy, their first kiss, or maybe it was the second? Let's not forget the rehearsal in Crema. And maybe that was Luca's plan all along, that day on the grass that he made them roll around, making out. Maybe Luca saw what they only saw later, a chance at love, life and happiness.


End file.
